custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:DatOni/New Pictures and New MOCs
So, I decided to take Bob's advice and use my mother's iPhone for pictures this time around. Let's start with my lovely ladies, who got some fancy reshoots. First up is Berberccia. I love this MOC to death, partly because I put a lot of time and effort into her, but mostly because I designed her around one of my best friends, who happens to be a deadpan snarker. In character, she loves to make fun of everyone she's with, ''especially ''Accel. She means well, of course, and honestly, you'd never have a stronger ally for your cause. And then there's the hammer... The hammer is made of protosteel, fittingly, and it's charged with her elemental powers, meaning it's a SONIC hammer. Words cannot describe the kind of impact this thing makes when she swings at it somebody or something. Naturally, she is not shy about reminding people that she has it, and that she means business, which she honestly does. Terrane is next, and...Well, she's a walking Beast Machines reference. The idea for her started out with me trying to recreate Rattrap's Beast Machines robot mode design. In the show, his lower torso was a pelvis with two wheels jutting out of it, which was stupid, but it served him well. The toy of him upped the ante by having legs, but the legs could roll up behind the wheels to grant him the same appearance in the show. The comics would follow this design as well, and it was this that served as the inspiration. But of course it wouldn't be a transformers reference if she didn't transform, and she does. BEHOLD. It's...Amazingly dumb, I admit. She gets on her knees, extends a couple of pads for a passenger to stand on, and then pulls out an entire front wheel assembly from her back and that's that, but I don't think anyone's ever done a character like this before in Bionicle, fanon or otherwise. Bioformers have been done before, but in vanilla Bonkles? Nah. Of course it's Artakha that's responsible for this, though it is canonically her request. I guess when you get your legs blown off it opens up all kinds of possibilities. They told her she could become anything, so she became a motorcycle. This is, too, a reference to Beast Machines, specifically the Vehicon Thrust. In that show, all the Vehicons in vehicle mode had visible heads that would emote and express, so I guess that's my excuse for her head being exposed like this? Next is the Great Being Yaaga. First off, the torso design here is based entirely off of Merall by Verrod. I give credit where credit is due. The rest though? Based off nothing, just my own imagination at work. This started out as a head, turned into a head with long flowing locks (or tentacles depending on how you look at them), and then one with a hat, and then a faceless, emotionless mask to boot. It didn't necessarily start out as a Great Being, more some sort of mystic Toa, but then the two concepts merged and Yaaga, the Great Being possessing a Toa was born. She serves an important role in my story. Ekidna is next. I was inspired by BobTheDoctor's Gorta to make this, as I actually liked the concept of the Toa Hordika quite a lot in the Bionicle canon. You've probably noticed the name. In Greek Mythology, Echidna was the "Mother of Monsters", and while Ekidna is no mother, she is a monster, though with her personality you'd doubt that quite a bit. Ekidna is bubbly and talkative, with a sense of humor about her situation you wouldn't normally expect out of a Toa Hordika. In spite of everything, she is humble, which is probably the most freakish thing about her, moreso than her being a mutant. Next up are the three Makuta of the Great Culling Alternate Universe. Now Aerther is a monster in appearance AND personality. Like Teridax, Aerther possesses a cunning that the other Makuta simply do not have. When Teridax announced his plan for world domination OF COURSE!, Aerther was right on board, but envisioned himself at the helm. To that end, he plotted against the great schemer himself, and experimented on Av-Matoran, exploring their elemental affinity and the effects of his Spear of Soul Fission on their essences. HIs most successful experiment was on a matoran named Kazze, who he successfully split into two seperate beings, one of shadow, and one of light, who he proceeded to torture for years. How he had his way and the effects it had on the universe will be explained later on, however. He was a fun build, and my first real attempt at creating anything with the CCBS system. Baelox here was an interesting build. I was inspired by the design of one of the Chimera from the Resistance Trilogy by Insomniac Games; digitegrade limbs, and big booster packs on the back. I can imagine this guy not so much hovering around as taking massive leaps with the boosters, clinging to surfaces with his claws and taking shots with his cannons. One of them is a typical energy shotgun, whereas the other is a cannon that disrupts one's ability to use their elemental powers. Finally, there's Traadox, and Traadox is the most important Makuta in the Great Culling Alternate Universe. He has schemes upon schemes coming out of his backside. He has machinations inside of machinations. And he makes chess references! He was a simple build, but one I really enjoyed, and I love the final look of him. The amulet was a last minute decision before photography, and I kinda dig it, though I don't know what power it would have yet. I suppose that fits Traadox's character, though; there is so little anyone in-universe actually knows about him or his abilities. And finally, let's end this with a new MOC: Say hello to the devil. The Bionicle devil. This guy is Baelzebus, and like Yaaga, he has an important role in the Great Culling Alternate Universe. I'll probably be making my first article on this guy, as i've already got him and his backstory finalized, despite how new of a MOC he is.There's a lot of references being made here, and I'll be sure to list them all in the trivia section when i'm through. I enjoyed making him, and I think he turned out alright, I just wish I had those see-through wings that Gorast had for him. And that's all. I'll have more in the future! Category:Blog posts